musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellie Moore
'Early Life' From an early age, Ellie wanted to be a wrestler. She ended up training to become one when she was twelve years old through her brother and his friends. She dropped out of highschool when she was seventeen to help her concentrate more on her wrestling training. 'Wrestling Career' Ellie made her WWE debut in April 2003 in a match against Rey Mysterio in a losing effort. Ellie was known as as a "Mattitude Follower in Training" and was subordinate to Shannon Moore and, as referred to as a "Moore-on." Despite her loss to Rey Mystero, Ellie was still with Matt Hardy and Shannon until Matt left Smackdown for Raw. Because of that, the then-Smackdown General Manager Paul Heyman forced Ellie and Shannon to face a series of much larger opponents. They'd lost to the likes of Matt Morgan and Nathan Jones, with Shannon taking most of the hits fro the bigger guys as he didn't want Ellie to be involved physically in the matches, before they unexpectedly defeated A-Train on December 11. After that, Ellie became Shannon's manager until his release from the company on July 5, 2005. After Shannon's release, Ellie competed in singles competition on Smackdown, where she got opportunities to fight for the Womens Championship, but failed in getting the championship. On June 24, 2007 during Night of Champions, Ellie defeated the then-champion Melina to get the WWE Womens Championship. She held the championship until October 7, 2007 where she lost it to Beth Phoenix. When Shannon was back in the WWE, Ellie resumed her role as his manager, and assumed the managerial role for Shannon's tag team partner Jimmy Wang Yang when him and Shannon formed a tag team. On January 1, 2008, Ellie was involved in a six-person tag team match with Shannon and Jimmy against the then-WWE Tag Team Champions John Morrison and The Miz, along with Melissa Hennigan, where Ellie, Shannon and Jimmy won. After Shannon was released from the WWE once again, Ellie was rarely used. On September 26, 2008, WWE announced that Ellie was released from her WWE contract. On May 16, 2010, Ellie made her TNA debut as the manager for Ink Inc. for their Tag Team Championship match against The Band, where Ink Inc was unsuccessl because of the inteference of Jesse Neal's trainer Brother Ray inefering and attacked Neal. Ellie (along with Toxxin) started a feud along with Mexican America's Dawn Barela and Sophie Stock. 'Personal Life' Ellie is the younger sister of Shannon Moore, which the two are greatly close to each other. Ellie often sites Shannon as a person she looks up to. Sibling(s): Shannon Moore (brother) 'Finishing Move(s)' *Tornado DDT *Ink Your Face (facebuster off the top rope) 'Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s)' *Ellie Moore (2010-present) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Shannon Moore *Jimmy Wang Yang *Jesse Neal 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' (In WWE) *1 time Womens Champion 'Entrance Music' *Time of Dying by Three Days Grace (WWE theme) *Shannon Moore by Jim Johnston (Used when going out with Shannon) *I'll Do Anything by Ronn L. Chick, Dennis Winslow and Robert . Walsh (Used when with Shannon) *Tattooed Attitude by Shannon Moore and Dale Oliver (Used when with Shannon) 'Twitter Account' Ellie's Twitter account @EllieMoore. She uses it to talk to her friends and the fans as well as posts updates, Category:Wrestling OC's